


Fudge Flies

by delaserre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delaserre/pseuds/delaserre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Histoire débutant lors de Goblet of Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quidditch World Cup

**‣ quidditch world cup, 22 août 1994.**

Rien n'était plus agréable que les rires autour de soi. Le camping de M. Roberts, destiné à héberger les sorciers du monde entier, était rempli de bonne humeur. Aussi pouvait-on voir au loin l'agitation dans le campement de M. Payne. Peut-être que l'on se marchait un peu les uns sur les autres en essayant de se trouver un chemin -et une place- au milieu de toutes ces tentes, mais rien ne pouvait entaché la joie que procurait l'évènement. La finale tant attendue de la quatre cent vingt-deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch allait avoir lieu le soir même. Celle-ci opposait les Bulgares aux Irlandais. Il avait été très difficile de réserver sa place pour le grand jour, aussi avait-il fallu s'y prendre des mois à l'avance si l'on voulait s'assurer d'un placement avantageux. C'était une expérience immanquable.

Megan Rowstock, qui ne savait plus trop où poser ses pieds sans écraser ceux des autres, se cherchait un endroit pour poser sa tente, accompagnée de ses amis. Leurs parents avaient choisi de loger dans leur propre tente afin de les laisser « entre jeunes ». Éventualité qui avait ravit ses derniers, cela allait sans dire. Aussi avait-elle bousculé quelqu'un lorsqu'elle eut trouvé son Saint Graal. Sa victime, Xander Lofthouse, pesta contre elle, mais elle n'en fit rien.

Peu après, Scarlett Lympsham et Seamus Finnigan y installèrent la fameuse tente -à l'aide de la magie, bien entendu- et la joyeuse bande, incluant deux autres adolescents, y entra, découvrant un espace au moins sept fois plus grand grâce au sortilège d'extension indétectable Bientôt celle-ci fut décorée aux couleurs de l'équipe Irlandaise. Tous arboraient fièrement de la peinture verte sur le visage et Megan portait un t-shirt au numéro de la poursuiveuse Morane, son idole.

Les jeunes sorciers retrouvèrent vite leurs parents afin de leur indiquer où ils étaient installés. Megan s'était dit que peut-être sa mère, Aubrey, et son frère, Félix, seraient arrivés entre temps mais elle fut déçue de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Ainsi comprit-elle vite qu'ils ne viendraient certainement pas. Elle soupira alors que Seamus lui offrait un regard désolé. Tant pis, se dit-elle. Elle avait l'habitude.

Plus tard, la Serpentard retrouva Fred et George Weasley qui prenaient des paris près de leur propre tente. C'était le genre de petit enjeu qui apportait un peu plus de piment aux festivités.

─ Alors, les jumeaux, les affaires marchent bien ? leur lança-t-elle.  
─ Et pas qu'un peu, lui répondit George, tout joyeux. Et toi, Rowstock, une envie de jouer ?  
─ Ça me tente assez, en effet. Elle sortit son argent et misa quarante mornilles sur les verts.

Suite à cela, les jumeaux lui apprirent que Ron avait misé toutes ses économies sur les Bulgares et tous éclatèrent de rire lorsque celui-ci arriva couvert de peinture rouge. « Quoi ?! » avait-il lancé, confus, ce qui avait causé un fou rire encore plus grand de la part des trois autres jeunes.

─ Bon match, Weasley, se moqua la Serpentard, s'en allant.

  


* * *

  


Le stade, qui prit un an à être construit pour l'occasion par le Ministère de la Magie, se remplissait peu à peu. Celui-ci pouvait contenir pas moins de cent milles spectateurs. Cela en faisait du beau monde ! Megan et ses amis avaient attendu devant la structure presque tout l'après-midi dans l'espoir que personne ne puisse leur substituer leurs places. Dans l'euphorie du moment, la brune ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait de percuter quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Évidemment, se dit-elle lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Il se retourna afin de voir le visage de celui ou celle qui venait de lui faire cet affront.

─ Qui ose s'en prendre à un Malefoy ? demanda l'adolescent, dédaigneux. Ah, Rowstock... J'aurais dû m'en douter. Toujours à te fourrer dans mes pattes comme un animal.  
─ Oh, ça va, Malefoy, déstresse quinze secondes, soupira sa camarade.  
─ Tu peux répéter ? J'ai dû mal entendre.  
─ Vous m'en voyez désolée, mon seigneur, se moqua Megan, Peut-être serait-il temps de faire un bilan de vos capacités auditives.

Le fils Malefoy la menaça et bien sûr, son père avait regardé la jeune fille d'un mauvais œil durant tout l'échange. L'égo de Drago Malefoy était aussi gros que la chatte de Rusard après les fêtes de Noël, mais certainement pas impénétrable. Le provoquer amusait beaucoup Megan et tous les ans, c'était la même chose ; les deux Serpentards s'envoyaient des piques cinglants et c'était à celui qui frapperait le plus fort. Même si en général, leurs échanges ne duraient pas très longtemps. Drago avait trop de groupies collées à son derrière prêtes à le défendre corps et âme pour leur permettre une réelle discussion de plus de deux minutes.

Le match de Quidditch démarra enfin. Les Irlandais entrèrent sur le terrain, laissant échapper une trainée verte et blanche. Puis éclata un feu d'artifice formant un leprechaun, mascotte de l'équipe. Les cris dans le stade étaient assourdissants. Puis fut le tour des Bulgares, détruisant le précédent feu d'artifice, qui devint rouge. À vrai dire, il n'y en avait que pour Viktor Krum à cet instant.

─ On dit de lui qu'il est le meilleur attrapeur du monde, cria Seamus, essayant de se faire entendre tant bien que mal. Et il n'a que dix-huit ans ! Vous vous rendez compte ?  
─ Serais-tu en train de passer à l'ennemi ? plaisanta Scarlett.  
─ Jamais !

Puis Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, fit son discours d'ouverture. Un silence de mort s'installa dans tout le terrain. Heureusement, il n'avait pas été bien long.

La tension était palpable. L'avance des Irlandais les plaçaient comme favoris et tout le monde pensait qu'ils allaient être les grands vainqueurs de cette quatre cent vingt-deuxième édition. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur la feinte de Wronski que Viktor Krum exécuta contre l'attrapeur adverse, Aidan Lynch. L'attrapeur Bulgare eut le nez cassé par un cognard que Quigley lui avait envoyé. Les commentaires de Ludovic Bagman enflammaient le stade. Plus tard, Viktor Krum attrapa le vif d'or, mais malheureusement, ce ne fut pas assez pour faire gagner son équipe qui n'avait alors plus que dix points d'écart avec leurs adversaires.

Après avoir acclamé les deux équipes -et surtout l'équipe gagnante-, les spectateurs retournèrent dans leurs tentes, relatant les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

─ Tu as vu ce lancé de Troy ? Droit dans l'anneau. Et celui d'Ivanova, mon dieu ! Les yeux de Seamus brillaient.

Megan ne s'en remettait pas. Elle avait possiblement passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie et même si elle n'avait pas voulu l'avouer, elle avait été fascinée par le jeu de l'attrapeur Bulgare. C'était vrai qu'il se débrouillait très bien. En attendant, son équipe n'avait pas été assez douée pour battre les Irlandais, ce qui lui fit gagner le pari des jumeaux. Elle se mit à penser à Ron. Le pauvre avait tout perdu ! Pourtant, comme elle l'observait du coin de l'œil, la tente des Weasley semblait terriblement animée.

Malheureusement, toute réjouissance avait son lot de trouble-fête prêts à créer des esclandres et celle-ci n'y échappa pas. Alors qu'un sorcier non identifié venait de frôler la quatrième année sur son balais volant, un autre s'écrasa sur le sol. Il avait visiblement perdu le contrôle de l'engin, mais pas de n'importe quelle façon. Quelqu'un lui avait causé cet accident. Pendant un temps, il fut impossible de comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire. Tout ce que Megan était capable de voir, c'était la foule courant dans tous les sens, tentant par n'importe quel moyen de fuir une menace qu'elle n'identifiait pas. Des tentes brulaient, les lieux devenaient de plus en plus saccagés. L'adolescente se fit pousser, une fois, puis deux, puis elle tomba au sol. Aucune trace de Finnigan, de Lympsham, ni de qui que se soit d'autre. Aussi n'eut-elle pas le temps de sortir sa baguette que quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras. L'individu portait une longue cape. Les Mangemorts ! Ils étaient en train de détruire le campement. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui les poussaient à faire cela ? La majorité des partisans de Voldemort étaient enfermés à Azkaban, mais la prison n'avait plus l'air si terrible depuis l'évasion de Sirius Black, bien que les détraqueurs aient redoublés d'efforts -et d'effectifs-.

Megan criait et se débattait, espérant pouvoir alerter quelqu'un, mais bien sûr, tout le monde était trop occupé à sauver sa propre peau pour s'en apercevoir. « Non, non ! Arrêtez ! Lâchez-moi ! » répétait-elle, s'égosillant. Le Mangemort la retenant enfonçait ses doigts dans le bras de la jeune fille lui procurant une douleur atroce.

─ Tu vas te taire, oui ? fit l'individu.  
─ M-M-Maman ?! balbutia Megan.  
─ Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Arrête de gesticuler, pauvre idiote, tu vas nous faire voir.

La mère de Megan entraina sa fille dans la forêt, se détachant du lot de Mangemorts avec qui elle déambulait. À y regarder de plus près, contrairement aux autres, elle ne portait pas de masque, seulement une capuche bien trop longue lui cachant les trois quarts du visage. Elle n'avait jamais été tendre avec sa cadette, elle préférait son fils, Félix, et malheureusement, elle le cachait très mal. Elle n'avait jamais souhaité avoir un deuxième enfant, encore moins une fille, mais à l'époque, elle ne s'était pas résolue à l'abandonner. Leur relation avait toujours été très tendue.

« Enfile ça » lui avait-elle craché au visage en lui tendant une cape très similaire à la sienne. Aubrey la brusquait, Megan ne comprenait pas. À peine eut-elle le temps de rabattre la capuche sur sa tête que sa mère l'entraina de nouveau avec elle.

─ On va rejoindre le portoloin le plus proche et tu vas rentrer au manoir. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

L'adolescente hocha vivement la tête, au summum de la confusion. Elle n'était pas concentrée sur les propos de sa mère, essayant d'avancer au même rythme qu'elle. Mais Aubrey marchait bien trop vite pour la jeune fille et elle se prit les pieds plusieurs fois dans des débris qui jonchaient le sol. Elle s'autorisa un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Le chaos régnait là où, quelques minutes plus tôt, tout le monde s'amusait, riait, chantait... Son cœur se tordit à cette pensée. Le monde magique allait mal. Depuis que Harry Potter est arrivé, pensa Megan. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces mots. Comment osait-elle penser cela ? Comment pouvait-elle ?

Elle ne put se poser plus longtemps la question car Aubrey venait de la jeter violemment sur le portoloin, une vieille canette de jus de pomme usagée, et elle le prit par réflexe. Megan se fit aussitôt happée par l'objet qu'elle lâcha lorsqu'il le fallut. Cependant, elle ne prévint pas sa chute et tomba sur le sol de son salon, la tête la première. Une plainte s'échappa de sa bouche et le rire mesquin de son frère ne fut que la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Félix était un garçon androgyne, aux cheveux noir d'encre, élancé et bien dans sa peau. Comme ceux de sa sœur, ses yeux étaient d'un gris perçant. Le jeune homme n'aida pas sa cadette à se relever, la regardant se débattre emmêlée dans sa longue cape noire. Lorsqu'elle s'en débarrassa enfin, après l'avoir finalement jetée sur le sofa le plus proche, elle fixa son frère longuement et il fit de même. Elle avait l'air miteuse, alors que lui, même s'il ne portait rien de spectaculaire, faisait très aristocrate. Les deux se jugeaient du regard, c'était à celui qui baisserait les yeux en dernier. Ils ne se haïssaient pas, à vrai dire, leur relation était bien plus chaleureuse que celle que Megan entretenait avec sa mère. Ils aimaient simplement la confrontation.

C'est Félix qui cessa le premier, se rendant dans l'un des sièges faisant face à une grande cheminée décorée de carrelage noir, semblable à celui du Département des Mystères situé au Ministère de la Magie. Le blason de la famille Rowstock trônait fièrement au-dessus de celle-ci. Il était d'une couleur argent, arborant l'image d'un scorpion. Les Rowstock avait gagné une certaine notoriété au fil du temps, bien que leur histoire soit assez floue. Lorsque l'on demandait à quelqu'un ce qu'il savait sur eux, mystérieusement, il ne pouvait que se souvenir de leurs noms et du poste de Langue-de-plomb que certains d'entre eux occupaient et qu'ils logeaient dans une propriété du Comté de Limerick, en Irlande.

─ Alors, cette finale ? Qui a gagné ?  
─ Tu le saurais, si tu étais venu comme tu me l'avais promis, répondit Megan, le rejoignant.  
─ J'avais des choses à faire, fit-il comme si c'était une évidence. J'ai entendu dire par Lucian Bole que Harry Potter était présent. Il avait exagéré le mot « Potter ».  
─ Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vu. Par contre, j'ai croisé les Weasley.

Potter est toujours collé aux Weasley, de toute manière, se dit Félix. Les deux jeunes continuèrent à discuter. Megan expliqua que le match avait été un moment inoubliable. Elle n'oublia pas de mentionner l'intervention des Mangemorts, qui avaient détruit le campement. Félix ne réagit pas. Leur mère arriva peu après par la cheminée qui fit des flammes vertes. Elle était décoiffée et sa cape était déchirée. Elle somma à ses enfants de ne pas poser de questions et s'empressa d'embrasser son fils sur le front. La seule remarque qu'elle fit à sa fille fut d'aller brûler la cape qu'elle avait posé sur le canapé, ce qu'elle fit dans la seconde en soufflant longuement montrant son inconfort. On l'entendit monter les escaliers du grand hall, certainement pour rejoindre ses appartements. Bientôt elle retournerait à Poudlard et pourrait oublier l'existence de cette femme pendant une année entière, avant de revenir et de continuer à se faire humilier. Mais elle avait l'habitude, c'était ce qu'elle se répétait pour se souvenir qu'elle avait survécu pendant quatorze ans et qu'elle pourrait encore tenir quatre ans de plus.

Megan, après avoir fait ce que sa mère lui avait dit, partit à l'étage, suivi par son frère, qui lui, rejoint Aubrey. La jeune brune, entendant des bruits, se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère, bien trop curieuse pour laisser couler.

─ ... la marque des ténèbres. Le Mage Noir sera bientôt de retour, il faut se préparer.  
─ Maman, nous sommes sur écoute.

Tout devint noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, les lutins ! Comment allez-vous ?  
>  J'ai décidé de transférer mon début d'histoire sur ce site, afin de regrouper tous mes écrits et de ne plus en avoir éparpiller aux quatre coins de la toile. Je ne suis pas une productrice de chefs-d’œuvre, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Ma seule envie est d'écrire librement, sans trop me prendre la tête. :) J'essaierai d'allier le drôle et le moins drôle, en espérant simplement que ça colle assez. :p Ne soyez pas trop durs.~ Également, la liste des personnages est une liste non exaustive -et Megan n'est pas un OC, mais comme elle n'est présente que dans les jeux vidéo Harry Potter, je me suis dit que c'était préférable de la nommer ainsi-. Ah, et je ne m'appuie vraiment sur le livre qu'à partir du quatrième chapitre -environ-. À bientôt, les lutins.
> 
> ─ xoxo, Lynne.


	2. Gambol & Japes

**‣ charing cross road, fin août 1994.**

Deux adolescents, à priori tout à fait normaux, descendaient la rue. Tous deux portaient des vêtements légers, puisque la saison était encore chaude, bien que l'on pouvait remarquer à quel point leur sens de la mode était au point. Ils portaient des habits bien plus chics que n'importe qui d'autre dans Charing Cross Road. La jeune fille portait une robe courte fleurie à col. Le garçon avait une chemise serrée, qu'il n'avait pas attaché jusqu'en haut, laissant paraitre son collier en argent assorti à la bague que la demoiselle portait. Près d'eux marchait une femme, les cheveux noirs coupés dans un carré plongeant. Elle cachait son visage derrière de grandes lunettes de soleil.

Au loin, ils pouvaient apercevoir l'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur, un pub pour sorciers -ils faisait aussi auberge-, il était très célèbre. Les trois individus semblaient s'y diriger d'un pas lent mais décidé. La femme avait l'air totalement impassible, aucune émotion ne se dessinait sur son visage, bien qu'elle avait la mine dure et les lèvres pincées. Les deux adolescents agissaient comme tout jeune gens de leur âge, agacés mais pas trop.

Ils entrèrent dans le pub, ne saluant personne sur leur passage, et se rendirent directement à l'arrière de l'établissement. L'adulte frappa sur les briques avec un bout de bois finement taillé, une baguette noire de vingt-six centimètres particulièrement rigide faite en bois de frêne et ventricule de dragon, et peu après, elles se mirent à bouger, révélant toute une nouvelle rue, commerçante.

─ Allez-y, dit la femme à ses enfants. Puis elle disparut dans le pub.  
─ J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait été obligés de passer par là. La jeune fille, qui n'était autre que Megan Rowstock, n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

La famille Rowstock n'avait pas pu utilisé la poudre de cheminette pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Pour être tout à fait honnête, beaucoup de choses lui avaient échappé depuis la fameuse soirée du vingt-deux Août. Félix lui avait assuré que tout allait bien, qu'elle avait été malade et que c'était totalement naturel d'oublier des choses, vue l'état dans laquelle elle avait été.

Frère et sœur marchèrent dans la rue, tentant de ne bousculer aucun autre sorcier sur leur passage. Le Chemin de Traverse était tout le temps bondé en cette période de l'année, tout le monde achetait ses fournitures scolaires en même temps. Aussi leur shopping aurait pu être vite fait, puisque Megan n'avait qu'à acheter _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 4)_ de Miranda Fauconnette mais c'était bien sûr sans compter sur la populace qui envahissait le magasin Fleury et Bott. « Par la barbe de Merlin, poussez-vous ! Vous gênez. » entendirent-ils. C'était le plus énorme brouhaha qu'ils eurent connu. Étrangement, cela faisait un grand bien à Megan, le bruit, l'agitation. C'était un peu comme au campement lors de la coupe du monde... Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se souvenait du carnage qui avait suivi et de son trou noir. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle bloquait l'entrée du magasin.

─ Je t'assure, Rowstock, si tu ne bouges pas ton postérieur, je te fais cracher des limaces ! se fâcha une voix féminine.

Elle se poussa de l'entrebâillement de la porte, machinalement. Son frère l'attira vers lui, ayant observé le comportement de la brune du coin de l'œil. Elle n'était plus tout à fait avec eux et il le sentait. Il lui frotta l'avant-bras gauche, protecteur. Cela lui arrivait, parfois.

─ Vicky Frobisher, siffla Félix, Touche ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de ma sœur et je te ferai subir des choses que tu ne soupçonnes même pas.  
─ Tu n'oserais pas, argua-t-elle.  
─ Oh, tu crois ?

Félix sortit sa baguette et la pointa dans la direction de la jeune lionne. Ils ne la connaissaient pas particulièrement plus que cela mais Vicky avait les Serpentards en horreur. Pour quelle raison ? Les Serpentards avaient, depuis très longtemps, une très mauvaise réputation. Quand l'on voyait ce qu'était devenu Vous-Savez-Qui, cela donnait des idées. Affaire à suivre.

Elle leva les mains comme pour se rendre, quoi qu'elle ne le prenait toujours pas au sérieux, et fit son entrée dans la boutique dans un mouvement de cape qui rappelait étrangement celui du Professeur Rogue. L'image de Severus Rogue, habillée pour une élève de Gryffondor fit éclater de rire Megan qui sortit enfin de sa léthargie. Cela lui évoquait le cours du Professeur Lupin, l'année dernière. Riddikulus ! Elle frissonna en se souvenant de l'épouvantard qu'elle avait dû affronter ; la Cabane Hurlante. Elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et n'y comptait pas, d'ailleurs. Elle la trouvait bien trop intimidante. Aussi s'était-elle trouvée bien stupide quand cette grande maison délabrée apparut lors du fameux cours. Elle aurait pu avoir peur de n'importe quoi et de bien pire.

Après un certain temps, Megan put enfin acheter son livre. Félix et elle ont par la suite énormément trainer à droite et à gauche, pas particulièrement décidé à retourner voir leur mère. Il arrivèrent chez Pirouette et Badin. Ils regardaient les produits sans réellement les voir trop occupés à parler de leur magnifique famille.

─ Honnêtement, Félix, si j'avais le choix, je ne rentrerais même pas l'été. Elle me rend dingue.  
─ Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? s'indigna l'aîné. Et puis, penses-y, si tu ne rentres plus l'été, adieu les soirées à Pré-au-Lard en douce.  
─ Qui veut aller à Pré-au-Lard en douce ? demanda quelqu'un qu'ils reconnurent comme étant l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Si ça vous intéresse, avec George, on s'y connait un peu en passages secrets.  
─ Un peu, exagéra Félix, mimiquant des guillemets avec ses doigts, tu veux dire que vous les avez créé vous-même, c'est ça ?  
─ On peut dire ça.  
─ Trop modeste, répliqua Megan.

Le roux pouffa légèrement, un sourire en coin, avant de retrouver son ami Lee Jordan, un autre élève de Poudlard appartenant à la maison Gryffondor. Souvent, les deux enfants Rowstock parlait du jour où ils avaient été répartis dans leur maison. Tous les deux avaient fait route vers la maison de Salazar Serpentard, à un an d'intervalle, comme beaucoup d'autres membres de leur famille avant eux -pour ne pas dire tous-. Bien que pour Félix, se fut une évidence, le Choixpeau eut énormément de mal à départager entre Serdaigle et la maison verte pour sa sœur, faisant d'elle une presque Chapeaufloue -le processus pris un peu plus de quatre minutes au Choixpeau-. La brune était une Serpentard fière, elle avait d'ailleurs supplier ce dernier pour qu'il l'y envoie. Parfois elle se disait qu'elle aurait été mieux ailleurs, mais elle ne pouvait oser imaginer la tête de sa mère si cela était arrivé. Son frère avait rassurée la jeune fille, lui assurant qu'elle était de toute manière bien mieux où elle était.

─ De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Toi, au moins, elle ne te déteste pas, avait reprit Megan, chuchotant.  
─ Elle ne te déteste pas, ne dis pas de bêtises.

 

* * *

 

Félix et Megan étaient finalement repartis voir Aubrey au Chaudron Baveur, mais furent surpris de ne pas l'y trouver. Ils décidèrent donc de rentrer chez eux par leurs propres moyens, magiques, cela allait de soi. Londres n'étais pas vraiment la porte à côté.

Ils firent face au grand portail noir qui marquait l'entrée de leur propriété. Il arborait des motifs argentés baroques. La cour n'était pas particulièrement grande, mais le manoir n'en restait pas moins imposant. Tout un pan de celui-ci était recouvert de feuilles, encore vertes. L'effet était d'autant plus impressionnant en automne, lorsque les feuilles devenant oranges, et en hiver, lorsqu'il ne restait plus que les branches, lui donnant un air presque macabre. À vue d'œil, on pouvait lui compter trois étages, et quatre sur les tours à droite et à gauche. Beaucoup s'étaient demandé ce que la famille Rowstock pouvait bien y entreposer. C'était une demeure bien magistrale pour seulement trois personnes et un possible Elfe de Maison -personne n'était vraiment sûr qu'ils en aient eu un en leur possession-. En vérité, plusieurs endroits de l'habitation étaient inoccupés et, souvent, Aubrey Rowstock avait dû réprimander ses enfants pour avoir tenté d'y entrer.

L'endroit semblait froid, inanimé. Mort... Se retrouver en face de ce colosse blanc à chapeaux noirs, entourés de nuages gris prêts à éclater qui contrastaient avec le beau temps de Londres, leur glaçait toujours autant le sang, même après toutes ces années où ils y avaient vécu. Megan replaça une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage, le vent soufflait anormalement fort pour la saison.

─ Tu crois qu'on va s'y faire, un jour ? demanda Félix, nostalgique d'un temps qu'il n'avait jamais connu.  
─ Ne me demande pas ça...

Megan se disait qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de choses auxquelles ils ne se feraient jamais. Félix le savait tout autant qu'elle mais ne se plaignait pas, ne laissait rien paraitre, surtout parce qu'il se l'était interdit. Il apparaissait comme un être félin, sans émotions concrètes.

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur le sol, puis contre la joue de Megan et rapidement, la pluie se mêla au vent, leur indiquant qu'il était tant pour eux d'entrer dans l'habitacle. Les cheveux de la brune lui collaient à la peau et ils passèrent la porte, semblables à deux individus qui avaient voulu prendre un bain tout habillés. Aubrey les attendait, près de la cheminée, une tisane d'ortie dans la main -un breuvage que les deux adolescents trouvaient très désagréable-. Elle se leva d'un bond, posa la tasse sur la table basse et alla à leur rencontre.

─ Où étiez-vous donc passés ? Elle avait l'air furieuse.  
─ Eh bien, nous étions au Chemin de Traverse, commença Megan, mais elle se tût en voyant le regard noir de sa mère se poser sur elle.  
─ Puis nous sommes allés au Chaudron Baveur, mais tu n'y étais plus, continua alors son frère.  
─ Comment osez-vous me mentir ? Toi, Megan, ça ne m'étonne pas, mais toi, Félix... Bien sûr que j'étais au Chaudron Baveur !  
─ Non, tu n'y étais pas ! cria Megan, se hâtant au premier étage.

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre et même de celle-ci elle pouvait entendre sa mère la rabaisser. Vivement le début de l'année, songea-t-elle, se séchant. Puis elle prit une douche et se changea, cela aurait été bien trop dommage d'attraper froid au mois d'Août. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, son frère était assis en tailleur sur son lit, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier du matin. Megan se racla la gorge. Il releva la tête.

─ Sympa le pantalon effet diarrhée ! commenta-t-il, espérant la faire rire, en vain.  
─ C'est un sarouel, Félix, un sa-rou-el, décortiqua-t-elle.  
─ Sarouel, pantalon caca, c'est la même chose.  
─ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
─ Écoute, je suis désolée pour maman... Lui en veux pas, d'accord ?  
─ Tu te payes ma tête, c'est ça ?

Leur échange se transforma finalement en bataille d'oreillers qu'ils avaient bien mérité tous les deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, les lutins ! Comment allez-vous ?  
>  Oh mon dieu, que vois-je ? Le chapitre deux, vous dites ? Et bien oui, il est là, tout beau, tout frais, rien que pour vous ! Bon, tout beau, à voir. Tout lent surtout, j'en suis désolée. Je tente vraiment de faire une bonne grosse introduction. D'habitude, j'ai plutôt tendance à manquer un tas de détails. Je rush, en fait. La mère Rowstock est vraiment emmerdante, hein ? Je sais, moi aussi, elle m'agace. Nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines, malheureusement, j'en ai bien peur. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, les lutins. Je vous dis à très bientôt ! J'espère entendre parler de vous.
> 
> ─ xoxo, Lynne.


End file.
